


Please, accept me!

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Yoo Kihyun can’t deny life is treating him well. At age of 25 he got a stable job as the head kitchen of the Im Royal Castle. Under his orders are some of the nicest and most hardworking people in the whole Kingdom, he got to meet great people and right now he has the fortune to call them friends, even the Im Royal Family are nice to him and that’s a big accomplishment.This, for an unmated omega, is just so wonderful to be real.His only problem…“Kihyun-ie~”It’s the Crown Prince Changkyun.





	Please, accept me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic for this challenge. Square: royalty.

Yoo Kihyun can’t deny life is treating him well. At age of 25 he got a stable job as the head kitchen of the Im Royal Castle. Under his orders are some of the nicest and most hardworking people in the whole Kingdom, he got to meet great people and right now he has the fortune to call them friends, even the Im Royal Family are nice to him and that’s a big accomplishment.   
This, for an unmated omega, is just so wonderful to be real.  
His only problem…  
“Kihyun-ie~”  
It’s the Crown Prince Changkyun.   
As he senses the characteristic bitter aroma of the alpha behind him, Kihyun needs to breathe really deeply to not snort and show how much his presence is not very welcome there. Not matter his annoyance, he still puts his best smile and turns around to greet the Royalty member, because he has to, not because he wants to.   
Changkyun can read through his fake gesture though but he prefers to ignore it and excitedly approaches the elder omega until he’s right in front of him.   
“Your Majesty, Good morning. What can I do for you this time?”   
“Go out with me in a date.”  
Again, Kihyun breathes and bites his tongue to not let go any irritated sound out, he definitively is more than used to this kind of invitations and Changkyun should be more than used to Kihyun rejecting them.   
Crown Prince Changkyun is an annoying little brat that follows him everywhere and Kihyun just can’t say no because, aside of being an alpha, he’s the one supposed to take the throne latter that year.   
He can’t deny either that this annoying little brat is also charming his cold heart. Kihyun tries to push those feelings at the very bottom of his soul and ignore how his heart at some point started beating crazily when the younger alpha smiled at him, or how his stomach started doing that crazy thing every time Changkyun would approach him with those hopeful eyes, or how much his mind waits for every moment Changkyun would visit him, or how his inner omega is telling him Changkyun’s the correct one, or how his brain is scramming him to finally accept Changkyun’s affection.  
Kihyun wants, but he just can’t. No matter how nice the Royal Family is with him, Kihyun’s still only a servant more, and Changkyun is not other than the next King.   
“I don’t think that’s appropriated, Your highness….”  
“Please?”  
Again, Changkyun’s using those sad eyes that has Kihyun weak in his kneels. Still the elder one tries to be strong and ignores how much he actually wants to say yes and spend a little more time with the Crown Prince.   
“But…”  
“Pleeeeeeeeaaaseee?”  
Ugh, his heart is doing that thing Kihyun wishes it wouldn’t do again. Kihyun’s about to reject him one more time, but something in his face makes his stomach twitch in guilt, Changkyun looks sad, rejected, disappointed, Kihyun’s not completely sure.   
To hell, just this time.   
“Okay.”  
And Changkyun’s happiness is just so palpable, and for how wide the younger is smiling, Kihyun can’t help but smile back. Im Changkyun is really the cutest alpha in the whole world. Changkyun’s the only Alpha in Kihyun’s heart.   
“Great! Tonight around 9pm next to the Fountain, it’s okay for you?”  
“Y-yes, yes, I’ll be there Crown Prince Changkyun.”  
And Changkyun leans on to kiss his cheek tenderly before exiting the kitchen. The curious glances of the rest of the employees don’t get unnoticed by the elder man, and after a frightening glare from the Head Kitchen everyone focus back in their job.   
Oh man, Kihyun’s really in real troubles now.

 

It’s around 8:30pm when finally Kihyun is free of let his workplace, bidding his goodbye to the rest of the workers before running to his chamber room to take a fast bath and look the most ‘presentable’ a servant could look in front of an almost-king.   
It’s nothing spectacular, yet, Kihyun wears his best robes and after checking his appearance in the mirror one more time, he leaves his room to the accorded meeting place.  
It’s five past nine and Kihyun panics a little bit seeing the Crown Prince already waiting for him, but as soon as Changkyun notices his presence, the smile he shows to the elder man is so wide and bright that almost blind him.   
“I’m so glad you came Kihyun-ie.”  
“I said I would, right?” Kihyun smiles back, a little bit shy, and the instant the Head Kitchen reaches for him, Changkyun takes the chance to capture the elder’s hand and intertwine their fingers together to lead him direction to the Royal Garden.  
Changkyun’s so beautiful. Kihyun’s already aware of it since a long time ago, with his sharp long nose and brown innocent eyes, blonde hair and chubby cheeks. He’s adorable and handsome at the same time. But now with the moonlight lightning up his face makes him look almost unrealistic. Changkyun’s so perfect.   
Kihyun doesn’t say anything when Changkyun wraps his arm around the elder man’s waist, smiling sweetly as soon as he notices how bright Kihyun’s blushing now.   
The Royal member prepared a nice picnic at the middle of the garden, accompanied with beautiful pink flowers around them ‘but you’re prettier, Kihyun’ Changkyun said, and seriously he almost has him eating from his hand, he doesn’t need to compliment him more and making him die of embarrassment.   
They talk a lot. Changkyun comments him about little things about his family and the kingdom, while Kihyun tells him about the kitchen and other nonsense. The conversation flows easily, and they throw their status out of the window to share a beautiful moment together. They’re so perfect for each other.   
Every second and every word make Kihyun fall harder for the next King. Changkyun’s just so kind and he cares a lot about the Kingdom, he wants to make life better for those of ‘Lower’ in status, wants to fight for equal rights for Betas and Omegas, and much more things more that Kihyun just can’t believe. Changkyun’s so special. This world doesn’t deserve someone so kindhearted as him.

  
“Why don’t you want me Kihyun?”  
It’s around midnight when that question broke the serenity around them. Kihyun stares at him surprised as that question took him out of guard, and the words gets stuck in his throat when Changkyun looks at him with those eyes. Changkyun doesn’t seem to be angry or sad, just curious, and with a hint of hope in his eyes.  
He does want Changkyun, though.  
“It’s not like that, Your Highness.”  
“Then, how is it?”   
Changkyun sits closer to him until their arms are touching and it feels so warm, and so good, and Kihyun only wants to leans on closer and hide his face in the crook of Changkyun’s neck…   
No, bad Kihyun, bad.   
“It’s… complicated.”  
“It isn’t.”   
“You don’t understand, Majesty.”  
“If you explain me, I’ll understand.”  
Kihyun looks at the other side, his heart thumbing uncontrollably into his chest and tries to take a long breath to calm his nervousness. Should he? Shouldn’t he? It is so improper for a servant? Will it hurt Changkyun? Will it make Changkyun happy? What should he do? Why it’s so difficult? Why love someone is so difficult?   
Kihyun tries, under any circumstance, to not look into Changkyun’s eyes but the younger takes his chin into his hand and carefully turns his head to make him look at him and the elder doesn’t need to be a genius to understand how pure Changkyun’s feelings are.   
“You know I’m in love with you, right? I love you Kihyun, I love every single gesture of you and your not-really annoyed face when I came to see you, or when you try to cover your smile so I can’t see it, or when you try to act tough in front of me when I know you’re a big softie, I love everything about you Kihyun, I don’t think I’ll ever love someone as much as I love you.”  
“But Your Highness…”  
“Don’t call me ‘Your Highness’ again, because I don’t want to be your King, I want you to look at me as the man that will make you the happiest person above earth.”  
“I can’t…”   
Kihyun whispers softly noticing how the younger man’s face is each time closer and closer to his, his lips can almost touch Changkyun’s, their breaths are mixing together and suddenly everything is so right.   
“It’s inappropriate of me…”  
Kihyun keeps saying, but the younger ignores his words in order to kiss the corner of his mouth, and Kihyun feels as if his chest will break for how fast his heart is beating.   
“I’m just a servant…”   
“But Kihyun you’re the servant I felt in love with.”  
Changkyun gives him a couple of seconds for him to move away, but right now Kihyun’s crazy with the need of kiss this beautiful alpha senseless. Kihyun closes his eyes and that’s all the incentive the younger needs to close the gap.   
Changkyun’s hand cups the back of Kihyun’s head, bringing the omega’s face closer to him and kisses him with the ferocity of all those years pinning after Kihyun. It’s sweet, yet passionate, leaving clear how much Changkyun loves him and how sincere his words are.   
“Please accept me Kihyun.”  
Changkyun whispers against his lips and that makes Kihyun’s body shakes. A Crown Prince and an Alpha… begging?   
“But…”  
“You just need to worry about either you can love me or not. The rest of the world doesn’t matter, the throne doesn’t matter, my crown doesn’t matter, because if I have you by my side, I know I can rule this Kingdom correctly. You’re my strength Kihyun, my motivation to give the best of me.”  
Kihyun wanted to say something, reject Changkyun advances, tell him he doesn’t love him back, that they can’t do this, but the elder nods with cheeks so bright and eyes full of love “Your Hi—Changkyun, I’m also in love with you.”  
And with the smile the Crown Prince gives him, Kihyun knows they’ll be okay.


End file.
